Mass Effect lost human
by Full-Renagade
Summary: What if ghost survived Algolis and came to the ME universe? Lots of MK 3 awesomeness!
1. Prolouge

Mass effect lost human

Disclaimer:I do not own halo or Mass effect

Prologue

…...

On the planet Agolis...

As I lie in pain on the ground in agony I remembered her the one who I let die …. the one who told me to be human. Ever since that day after she died I was nothing more than a ghost just a shell of a man... I was not going to allow the same fate as her befall my men.

…...

The mission had been simple initiate Cole protocol , as well as evacuating the remaining civilians. Cole protocols were to be enacted on the MJOLNIR mark 3.5 armor the scientists had made a breakthrough right after the completion of the mark VI . They had discovered that using covenant reverse-engineered tech they could create mini fusion reactors. Enough energy could be produced to power the mark 3 as well as some acquired covenant shielding technology,but at a cost the suit would only function for about 15 minutes. The scientists disregarded this and dubbed the project mark 3.5 the project was deemed to dangerous to fall into enemy hands.

This is were ghost's squad had come in, they were to destroy the suit and all relating data. The mission was extremely dangerous and ghost's squad had come in, ONI thought that ghost would be willing to sacrifice his men for the mission...how wrong they were.

…...

I got up writhing in agony determined to see the mission through to the end to not let any thing stop me from achieving my goal. "Countdown complete voice command required . State the command exactly as it is displayed".

I looked up at my final view of life 6 grunts and 1 elite. Ironic that the covies would be the last thing I saw. Then I remembered her one last time "I need you to be strong strong enough to do something that you've never done in your life. Can you be strong enough to ….. can you just be human".

I smiled in my helmet "Voice command authorization... Be human" .And for one last instant I'm human again. Then the explosion over took him. And into the howling black he went but then he realized he saw something...light.

To be continued

….

Authors notes

Well guys this is my first fanfic so give me all the criticism I deserve. This is an idea I've had in my head for awhile but just now started. I do need to know a few things please message me or put this in the review sections but here are my questions

Should ghost go to a forerunner planet and get advanced tech before going into the me universe?

Should humanity be around at all in ME?

Should halo tech be better than ME tech?


	2. Upgrades

Mass Effect lost human

Disclaimer: guess what I own Mass effect and Halo...2! BUT sadly not the series

Chapter 1

…

Unknown shield world

Ghost looked at his surroundings, dazed and confused he lied back trying to understand where he was. The room he was in was very white and angular in nature, it also resembled a medical facility. There was one thing he also noticed few strange creatures that looked like over-inflated balloons examining something. Something familiar...

He immediately got to his feet and ran over to the suit. Then he tried to hit one of the strange creatures , but they moved away before his fist connected." Please cease your assault reclaimer", he looked around to see a floating eye or some thing close to that. "Who are you and where am I?" Ghost asked. "Greetings reclaimer I am unyielding bravery monitor of shield world Charkquam" replied the monitor ."I don't understand what is a monitor and a shield world? And more importantly what are you doing with that prototype?" asked Ghost bluntly. "A monitor is a forerunner A.I. construct left to care for our masters creations and a shield worlds were to be used to escape Halos activation" replied the monitor.

"Okay wait how did I survive and end up here" asked Ghost. "My sentinels found your armor and you inside it" explained the monitor. "How is that possible I initiated the self destruct protocol myself" asked Ghost. The monitor then ran down a list of theory's and explanations but the most likely was that the explosion only completely destroyed the outer skin of the armor and a slip-space rupture from an unknown source sent him to this star system . He also asked about the balloon creatures who were touching the armor ."Those creatures were huragok the engineers who served my masters they were examining and repairing your armor" replied the monitor

"Okay then so who exactly are the forerunners,flood and what are halos?" asked ghost

The monitor then ran down the history of the forerunners. Ghost was disgusted when he learned about the flood and shocked when he was told about the halo rings. "So your masters willingly accepted genocide!?" asked a shocked Ghost . "After exhausting every other alternative my masters deemed it the only viable option against flood contamination" replied the monitor. "I see." replied a shaken Ghost. "But reclaimer what of your species?" asked bravery.

Ghost sighed painful memory's returning to him "Well..." Ghost then ran down the human-covenant war the monitor just stood (or floated) there speechless. "Unacceptable! Unacceptable!Absolutely unacceptable! The children of my masters should not face genocide they should take there rightful place as upholders of the mantle!" The sudden out burst from bravery left Ghost a little speechless. " I am sorry for my outburst but my masters had laid an entire galaxy as your domain. You were to take your rightful place in the galaxy as their sucssesor. But I digress your spices can still be saved from destruction" Said bravery. "How" said Ghost in a much more serious tone."My prime function is to assist your species in any way possible for this I shall send a ships holding valuable scientific materials as well as data for further use in your war, but the ship will take time to create up to 2 months . Also you should get rested reclaimer in your condition you are still unstable" said bravery. "I will rest but first is there anything you did to me while I rested" asked Ghost starting to feel tired. "Why yes I implemented nano-machines into your physiology it will bolster all your senses and speed up your recovery time" replied bravery. "Thanks I..." and then he collapsed

...

It had been a month and Ghost had completely recovered being better than ever though still relatively distant than a typical marine. Bravery had completed the ship and supplied it with advanced tech, huragok and equipment he even had upgraded the mark 3 with forerunner tech as well as adding a stealth suit just in case they needed it. Ghost just stared at the ship slightly nervous everyone probably thought he was dead... if they weren't dead themselves." Are you ready to leave reclaimer?" asked bravery. "Yes " stated Ghost. "Then we shall depart." "We?" asked Ghost " Yes my purpose is to serve you as well as your race, and my world will be cared for by the remaining huragok" "Then lets go" said Ghost" Then they boarded the ship.

"Bravery set a course for earth" "Very well" said bravery as they entered slip-space Ghost had time to reflect on his past all the ruthless things he had done could he ever atone for what he had done? He again thought back to her and the day he became a ghost the day he died. Could he ever truly live again? His thoughts were interrupted when he herd Bravery said "slip-space malfunction exiting slip-space now". Than Bravery said "reclaimer I have found something very intriguing I shall put my findings up for you to view" What ghost saw shocked him "My god..."

To be continued

...

Authors notes

Well guys I have decided that humans should not be in the ME universe and ME should just be in a different galaxy rather than dimension. I also need feedback on whether to include Master chief and Cortana. Also Ghost may be a little over-powered but thats because hes on his own and I'm going to try not to make Ghost into Shepherd but I might include a Turain Shepherd though. Also some (non-human) characters will return. Also ghost will be anonymous for a good deal of time and im going to be working on evolving his character also my updates will take awhile because I don't want to rush the story


	3. Meetings and discussions

Mass effect lost human

Disclaimer I don't own Mass effect or halo. Now get off my lawn!

Meetings and decisions

...

In front of Ghost was a UNSC frigate labeled Forward unto Dawn, but it was cut almost perfectly in half. As if it was cut by a butter it was pretty fairly damaged aside from the cut. This intrigued Ghost as he wondered what a UNSC frigate was doing in the middle of space as frigates were usually used in-atmosphere battles.

"Bravery" said Ghost

"Yes reclaimer" answered Braver

"What could have done that to a ship?"

"I have processed this question 1.65 billion times, and the most likely answer is that it was cut in half due to a slip-space malfunction. But I will need further data to confirm my analysis"

"Reclaimer there is a message emanating from that ship, and it seems to be a distress call in nature, I have also detected a life sign aboard the ship "

"Play it"

" This is UNSC AI Cortana serial number CTN 0452-9 broadcasting to all UNSC ships in the area I have Sierra 117 aboard the ship and we require immediate evac. This is..."

"Bravery"

"Yes reclaimer"

"Prep a shuttle"

* * *

**Forward unto Dawn post Ark incident**

Cortana was occupying herself with a game of chess against a copy of herself. It was only one of the few things she could do. She had been aboard the Dawn now for 6 months... and she was starting to go rampant. After putting Chief in cryo she had nothing to do no tasks to complete and no one to talk to. _Chief _she thought. Parts of her self were now threatening to kill him and she could never let that happen. And here she was playing chess, then her sensors picked it up.

It was a massive ship made of unknown materials if Cortana's scanners were reading this right it was over 30 kilometers! _Wake me when you need me he said. Should I?_ Cortana then decided initiating cryo-thaw.

* * *

**Chiefs POV**

It was all blurry "initiating cryo-thaw"said a voice

Chief started to gain consciousnesses and remembered what happened at the Ark. He eased up after remembering what had happened he was in a cryo-tube and being thawed out. As he left his tube he made his way towards Cortana's terminal "You ready to get back to work"she asked "Always" he replied.

* * *

**Ghosts POV**

Ghost had just left his shuttle in his forerunner advanced Mk 3.5 armor. He had decided it was the best choice for the job in case he had to punch something out of the way. As he floated through the wreck he noticed a few things such as covenant fire-arms scattered about which was odd considering Cole-protocol banned bringing alien weaponry aboard ships lest they have tracking devices on them. That wasn't too strange though as a few soldiers broke that rule, but the strangest thing was elite armor strewn every where. That was definitely strange ,some scenarios entered his head about the matter.

"BANG BANG!"

_What the?_ Ghost thought as the stations artificial gravity came on line along with air filters

"Reclaimer this is unyielding Bravery the vessel has a life sign"

"Is it human"

"Unknown but further analysis reveals the unknown contact has a humanoid figure but is wearing a less advanced version of forerunner combat skin. It would of been much faster than your old body armor, but your upgrades have rendered this advantage meaningless it also seems to be heading towards your location."y

"Just to be safe activate advanced sensors and put my voice on the suits loud speakers"

"Already done"

Just then Ghosts HUD lit up blue with his body colored red. He also noticed a red figure hiding behind a wall...

* * *

**Chiefs POV**

Chief and Cortana had been walking through the Dawn.

"How long in-till we reach the hanger" asked Chief'

"About 3 mins, the ships only frigate class so it won't take long"

Chief suddenly stopped in his tracks he spotted a blip on his radar. He crept behind a wall to examine the situation. When he looked around he was shocked or whatever the equivalent to shock was for a spartan. There in front of him stood a mechanized behemoth it resembled a Mk 3 armor but obviously more advanced. It almost looked forerunner it had flowing lines of energy running around it and a few levitating pieces.

"Are you the one who was broad casting the distress signal?" the behemoth asked

"Yes are you part of the UNSC" answered Chief

"In a word yes I have been MIA from the war for an unidentified amount of time however. Thankfully I have procured advanced technology and data for the UNSC"

"I don't understand how have you not been caught up on the events of the war"

"Its a long story"

* * *

**Aboard the Forerunner fortress ship**

"and then Cortana and I escaped into the dawn" Finished the Chief. He had heard the run-down of Ghost's story and was explaining how he and Cortana had escaped onto the Dawn.

Just then Chief noticed movement and a very familiar voice...

"Hmmmm Hmmmm Hmmmmm Greetings Reclaimer I am pleased your endeavor was successful"

Instinctively Chief pulled for his gun to shoot. But found he had been grabbed by Ghost

"Stand down solider" Ghost said with much authority

"Yes sir"Chief replied his instincts kicking in

" I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about Unyielding Bravery, he was the one who saved me and supplied me with forerunner technology. I should've guessed what your reaction would be after dealing with Guilty spark"

"Well after dealing with a back-stabbing forerunner AI we tend to get a little suspicious" said Cortana finally chiming in

"Well enough wasting time lets go home" Ghost answered with what was almost a smile

"Entering slip-space now, since we are in a fortress class vessel It will take a minute to make it to our destination. I have also procured something interesting Reclaimer."said Bravery

"Interesting?"asked Ghost

"Just after you left for your excursion on to the vessel I picked up a Reclaimer life sign in a vessel in a similar design to what you were on. After further analysis my scanners found he was critically wounded. As such I sent my sentinels to retrieve and heal him as for my primary function." said Bravery

"Where is he now?" asked Ghost

"He has been stabilized and I have begun instillation of nano-machines in his... oh wait that cant be right. Scanning oh no"

"What?"

"Checking...slip-space malfunction detected!"

Just then the ship started violently shaking, Chief and Ghost luckily activated their magnetic boots just in a minute the ship stopped shaking.

"What just happened!" a distressed Ghost asked

"Slip-space malfunction caused by a mixture of our radiation coupled with the radiation signature emanating from the former Reclaimer vessel caused our slip space portal to become un-stable"

"Well no use being use-less Chief plug me into a console." said Cortana

"Sure"said Chief

"I'll see if I can find out where we are. Scanning,checking...oh no. Bravery tell me I'm not seeing this"

"You are and I must admit it is very distressing"

"Cortana?"asked Chief and Ghost in unison

"Um short answer were kinda in another galaxy" she replied

* * *

**Authors notes**

Hey guys please tell me what you think.

and yes they are in another Galaxy not I want too know should I put humanity in this ME universe (they would have been put there by Forerunners). And if so should it be post or during first-contact. Also I have a pretty good idea for the reapers but I wont spoil what it is yet. Also yes they have a 50 kilometer fortress ship...but it might turn out to be a partial burden.

**UPDATE**

**Guys the story will be on temporary hiatus due to me having a metric ton of school work and finals **


End file.
